The Help
by Cookiemonsta8666143
Summary: What happens when Bella takes a job as a maid for the Cullens?


**A/N: New Story!**

* * *

Prologue

Every time I swung around the pole my head pounded more and more, matching the beat of the song. I was falling off the bar counter. He caught me.

"See I told you you could do it." The tall muscular man said, as he sat me down at a nearby booth.

"It's the Alcohol I swear. I'm never like this" I said banging my head on the table. Ughh bad move.

"I mean you were just pole dancing." He said moving next to me. "Although I wish it was the real thing." He said pushing my hair out of my face and kissing me along my neck.

I started moaning. His kisses warmed me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private" he said offering me his hand. I took his hand as he led me through the back door. He pushed me against the wall and parted my legs with his knee. He pinned my hands above my head and ravaged my mouth.

As he let my hands go I started taking off my jacket. He lifted my shirt off and threw it on top of my jacket. he kissed along my collarbone moving down to the swell of my breast. He took off his shirt and flashed me the most dazzling smile, that smile matched those dazzling green eyes.

He unzips his pants and pulls out his erection. The first thing I thought of was if it was going to fit. He caught me staring; he smiled his dazzling smile at me again. He reached under my skirt and pushed my panties aside. He stuck two fingers in me causing me to moan louder than the music on the inside of the club.

He sighed punching the wall.

"I don't have a condom" he said

"It's ok I'm on the pill" he stuck his cock inside me. he breathed a sigh of relief. Like he's been waiting for it for a long time. He pushed inside of me harder and faster. My bare skin was scraping against the brick wall every time he pushed into me.

"Ughh…yes…please I'm about to come." I moaned. He took that as an invitation to go harder and faster, pounding into me, making me grasp or air.

"Yes!" I moaned reaching my climax. He pounded into me a little more, as he shot his seed into me. I put my arms around his neck. He made sure I was placed properly on the ground and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Beautiful" he said pinching my thigh while walking away. I was shocked that he would leave me half naked alone, but hey it was a one night stand what could I expect?

I walked back into the club looking for my best friend Ali.

"Where the hell have you been" she said sneaking up behind me.

"Oh My God Ali I just had the best sex ever." I said

"Shut up it's not funny, you're Bella the prude. I told your mom we would be at your house like half an hour ago. Now hurry up." She said dragging me outside. She hailed a cab and told the cab driver my address.

I didn't even realize we arrived at my house; I was still in my lust induced haze. Alice started banging on my window telling me too hurry up and get the hell out of the car.

We walked in the house and my mother was waiting for us.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago." She screamed.

"Mom calm down we got a little lost. Come on it's the first day of summer break. Give it a rest I studied all year long." I complained

"You have to work tomorrow. We have to be at the Cullen's home at 6am. That's less than 5 hours from now. Do you not want this job?" She asked

"Well excuse me if I don't want to clean up after some snooty rich people for my whole summer" I said slamming my door. I seriously wasn't in the mood for this Alice was already on my bed and I climbed in next to her.

~#~#~#~#~

3 hours of sleep and 1 splitting headache later. I was in the shower washing away the grime from yesterday. Or well from a couple of hours ago. I was starting to daydream about said couple of hours ago. Those green eyes… that smile.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom" My mom screamed. I turned off the shower. Drying myself off.

"I left your uniform on your bed" She said as I walked out of the bathroom.

I went into my room and found the uniform.

It was so bland. The one good thing about working for these people was that I had Alice with me. Apparently they had this summer program. All the help they had over the year would go on vacation. And over the summer they would hire temporary help. Ironically I wasn't in that situation, but Alice was. My mom was one of few who stayed because they need the money. I was just dragged into the middle.

Alice and I were wearing identical outfits but hers actually looked wearable. I put mines on and I looked like a box.

"Here" she said giving me a belt. She set aside my black Rolando Louboutins' how the hell did I afford them? I had no clue. That's the only luxury I have.

"Are you girls ready?" Renee asked. She walked in smiling at me.

"You two look so adorable" she said kissing me on the forehead.

"Mom can we please just go?" We piled in to her busted up car and drove all the way to the Cullen's. It was a long drive. Mentally that is. I wondered about them. Were they nice or were they….not nice?

When we got there it was a beauty. It looked like something that you can find on MTV's Cribs. Renee led us to the entrance she walked in like she lived there.

"Wait here" she said. We waited, but the silence was eerie. A second later my mom came back leading a family of four.

"Esme, this is my daughter Isabella, and her friend Alice."

I walked up and shook hands with Esme.

"Hello Isabella, this is my Husband Carlisle, My daughter Rosalie, and my son Edward." I shook hands as I was being introduced.

Wait…that dazzling smile, those dazzling green eyes.

"Bella These are your employers" Renee said placing her hands on my shoulders.

* * *

**A/N:Hoped you Enjoyed ;) Review!**


End file.
